Une soirée mémorable
by Hoshiyo-chan
Summary: Le Seireitei n'est pas exactement, l'endroit le plus calme qu'on puisse trouver. Aujourd'hui Renji en fera les frais... Quand une soirée dégénère, que des vice-capitaines se mettent à nu... Réponse au défi d'Ankoku no Neko : un Renji strip-teaseur...


_Cette fic a été écrite pour Ankoku No Neko, dans le but de relever le défi qu'elle m'a lancé, attention tenez-vous bien : Un Renji strip-teaseur !_

_**Les règles sont simples : **_

_La fic :_

- _ne doit pas dépasser le One-Shot_

_La scène principale :_

- _doit se dérouler devant un public_

- _doit faire l'objet d'une description détaillée _(ahem… plus facile à dire qu'à faire…)

_Renji :_

- _ne doit pas être OOC_ (pas facile non plus !)

- _ne doit être ni bourré, ni strip-teaseur de métier_

- _Univers de Bleach __**ou**__ Univers Alternatif_

_Sur ces quelques éclaircissements, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Ah oui et encore une chose : il y a une petite, une toute petite allusion yaoi à la fin, vraiment minime, mais une amie (qui se reconnaîtra) me l'a demandé avec tellement d'insistance, que je n'ai pas pu résister…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Une soirée… mémorable…

- JE VAIS LES BUTER !!!

La voix, un tantinet plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Renji était furieux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. La tête encore dans le brouillard de la soirée mouvementée qu'il avait passée la veille, il venait de remarquer les affiches qui pullulaient dans tout le Seireitei. Sur le panneau de liège, habituellement consacré au tableau de gardes et aux avis importants à la division, s'étalaient plusieurs photos de lui, uniquement vêtu d'un hakama couleur café dont il faisait glisser l'obi, défait, une moue séductrice plaquée sur le visage, ses longs cheveux détachés coulant insidieusement dans son dos.

D'un geste rageur, le vice-capitaine arracha les prospectus et s'appliqua à les réduire en charpies. Si il mettait la main sur Matsumoto et ses fichues membres de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami – l'A.F.S. – il les étripait ! Il n'y avait qu'elles pour publier et afficher, en une seule nuit, des horreurs pareilles !

- Renji ? appela soudain une voix glaciale, interrompant le flot d'injures mentales que le jeune homme déversait sur les femmes Shinigami.

_Et merde_, pensa l'intéressé, _si le capitaine tombe là-dessus, je suis foutu…_

- Capitaine ? demanda Renji d'une petite voix.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu terrorises la moitié de la division au lieu de remplir tes dossiers ?

Le ton était gelé, strict et ne souffrait aucune réplique, d'ailleurs, avant que Renji n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le capitaine Kuchiki avait fait demi-tour dans un froissement d'étoffe, signe que sa question rhétorique n'était rien d'autre qu'une invitation à travailler pour son subordonné. Désespéré, le vice-capitaine suivit son supérieur et s'installa face à son bureau.

Tout en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la pile désespérément haute de paperasse qui s'étalait devant lui, Renji s'abîma dans la recherche du châtiment qu'il ferait subir à ses désormais ennemies, les membres de l'A.F.S. Elles allaient lui payer très chèrement cette humiliation ! Foi d'Abarai Renji !

--

En milieu de matinée, alors que le deuxième siège avait enfin fini de ressasser sa vengeance – qu'il mettrait en pratique le soir-même – la voix de Byakuya le sortit de son compte-rendu de mission qu'il épluchait consciencieusement.

- Abarai ? Pourrais-je savoir ce que cela fait sur mon bureau ?

_Aïe_, songea Renji, _quand il utilise le nom de famille, c'est que ça va faire mal…_ Appréhendant déjà ce qu'allait lui reprocher son capitaine, le jeune homme se leva doucement de son bureau et s'approcha, avec une lenteur exagérée, de celui de son supérieur. Ce dernier, les yeux toujours aussi froids et inexpressifs qu'à l'accoutumée, lui tendait une liasse feuillets.

Lorsque le vice-capitaine prit conscience de ce que lui montrait le glaçon en face de lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Dans la main de Byakuya trônait fièrement une dizaine d'exemplaires des mêmes affiches qu'il avait découvertes quelques heures plus tôt. Chacune avec une photo différente. Les yeux de Renji menaçaient de lui sortir de la tête, comment ces… choses avaient-elles bien pu atterrir sur le bureau de son capitaine ?

- Je… euh… c'est-à-dire que… euh… je… bégaya Renji lorsqu'il retrouva approximativement l'usage de la parole.

- Je me moque de ce que tu fais de tes soirées, l'interrompit abruptement le noble, je te demande simplement pourquoi ces… photos étaient-elles glissées dans le rapport destiné à la première division ?

Le pauvre vice-capitaine, rouge de honte et de colère, était tétanisé. Il fixait, hébété, les images de son propre corps, plus ou moins dénudé selon les clichés, sans pouvoir proférer la moindre parole. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si atroce pour que le monde entier s'acharne à réduire sa réputation et son honneur en miettes ?

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre, sa voix l'avait lâchement abandonné et sa raison semblait avoir envie de faire de même. Si ça n'avait pas été son supérieur en face de lui, Renji aurait juré qu'il faisait exprès d'éparpiller au maximum les affichettes rien que pour voir son visage se décomposer un peu plus à mesure que les photos devenaient plus compromettantes…

--

Jamais Renji n'avait autant béni Rikichi. Toujours dans l'incapacité la plus totale de répondre à son supérieur – qui ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider – le vice-capitaine était certain que ce moment d'humiliation pure et dure ne prendrait jamais fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup timide soit frappé à la porte. Imperturbable, Byakuya posa la douzaine de feuilles sur son bureau avant de marmonner un « entrez » en direction du battant en bois. Le jeune homme mit une poignée de secondes à réagir. Avec une lenteur affligeante pour un gradé de son niveau, Renji tendit le bras et ramassa les affiches tandis que le shoji coulissait, laissant apparaître un Rikichi essoufflé.

- Abarai-fukutaichô, Hisagi-taichô vous demande de le rejoindre au quartier de la neuvième division au plus vite. Il dit avoir des papiers urgents à vérifier avec vous pour la mission inter-divisions de la semaine prochaine.

Oui, Renji bénissait vraiment son subordonné. Il venait de le sortir d'une situation pour le moins gênante. Jamais il ne le remercierait assez ! Techniquement, il aurait aussi dû être reconnaissant envers Shuuhei, mais à l'heure actuelle, il était bien trop occupé à lui en vouloir, à lui et à tous ceux qu'il nommait auparavant « amis », pour le remercier.

Sur le chemin séparant la sixième de la neuvième division, Renji prit tout son temps, préférant se perdre dans ses pensées plutôt qu'utiliser le Shunpo.

Il passait devant la septième division quand il remarqua, sur le mur opposé à la caserne, une autre rangée de posters à son effigie, grandeur nature, surplombés de la mention « Homme à marier ! Classé troisième Shinigami le plus sexy du Seireitei par l'A.F.S. ». Avisant l'annonce, Renji explosa. Il dégaina Zabimaru et, sans oublier de lancer un cri de rage, démolit les affiches et le mur du bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Comment avait-il bien pu en arriver là ?!

***La veille, appartements de Renji, 21h14***

Il rentrait chez lui. La journée avait été tout bonnement affreuse ! Renji était épuisé et il aurait parié son salaire que son capitaine l'avait remarqué, sinon il ne lui aurait sûrement pas refusé son jour de congé.

Il faisait définitivement trop chaud pour être enfermé toute la journée dans la même pièce à remplir des rapports ! Passer un trente et un août, coincé dans un bureau, avec un glaçon psychorigide et de la paperasserie comme seule compagnie alors que dehors un soleil de plomb faisait danser ses rayons dorés, c'était une vraie torture. Ajouté à cela les heures sup' que son supérieur l'avait forcé à faire… Autant dire que Renji était d'humeur massacrante. Et pour couronner le tout, c'était le jour de son anniversaire : un comble !

Lorsque le jeune homme, debout devant la porte de ses appartements, entendit des murmures étouffés provenant de ses quartiers, il se mit à craindre le pire. Ses amis étaient bien capables de s'être glissés chez lui pour l'attendre et sauter partout en hurlant « SURPRISE ! » quand il ouvrirait la porte. Une seconde, l'idée de se réfugier quelque part, très loin, lui effleura l'esprit… avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'aurait aucun endroit où fuir, tous ses amis capables de lui accorder asile étaient sûrement dans son salon en ce moment même…

Agrippant son courage à deux mains, le valeureux vice-capitaine ouvrit doucement la porte de son appartement, les yeux à demi-fermés, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la vision cauchemardesque à laquelle il allait devoir faire face…

Et pourtant…

Rien. Aucun cri, aucun serpentin. Pas de folles pour se jeter dans ses bras, pas d'horribles décorations roses à l'effigie du lapin maudit. Rien. A part les deux hommes debout dans son séjour. Shuuhei et Ichigo.

Cependant, Renji n'eut même pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement que déjà les deux capitaines étaient sur lui à le fustiger. Tout ce qu'il parvint à saisir dans la foule de reproches qu'il encaissait – avant même d'avoir pu entendre le traditionnel « bon anniversaire » – c'était que ça faisait plusieurs heures que les deux compagnons l'attendaient chez lui et que, visiblement, ils en avaient plus qu'assez.

Le cerveau engourdi de sa journée éprouvante, Renji se retrouva dans sa chambre, son Shikakusho* abandonné sur son lit, avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit.

- Non mais ça va pas ! hurla-t-il enfin en se rendant compte que les deux amis le déshabillaient. Mais lâchez-moi bordel ! Vous avez vu jouer où qu'on désape un mec à peine rentré chez lui ?!

- Du calme, répliqua Hisagi en évitant le coup de poing que lui destinait son collège. Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on te demande de passer autre chose que l'uniforme et tu réagis pas. Fallait bien qu'on fasse quelque chose. Si tu te magnes pas, Rangiku va nous faire une crise et se siffler tout le saké toute seule, alors grouille-toi !

Et il sortit de la pièce, entraînant dans son sillage un Ichigo hilare face la tête que tirait le vice-capitaine. Il avait l'air tellement ravi d'aller à une fête donnée en son honneur !

--

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les trois traversaient le Seireitei à coup de Shunpo pour rejoindre une destination qu'aucun des deux capitaines n'avait voulu révéler à Renji. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le quartier des officiers, le jeune homme eut une vague idée du lieu où l'emmenaient les deux autres. Il connaissait assez bien le Seireitei pour reconnaître le chemin menant au "quartier détente" de la ville et Rangiku ne laisserait certainement pas la soirée se dérouler autre part que dans un bar.

En effet, ils arrivèrent peu après devant un club affublé d'un nom pimpant. Légèrement hésitant, Renji lança un coup d'œil accusateur à ses compères avant de franchir le seuil du bâtiment éclairé. Alors qu'il se dirigeait automatiquement vers la salle principale – où il venait une à deux fois par semaine – il sentit une main se poser sur son bras pour le retenir.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'elles ne sauteraient pas sur l'occasion pour préparer une soirée spéciale ? lui lança Ichigo avec un sourire en coin. Elles ont démoli tout un mur pour agrandir la salle du fond, tu vas pas t'installer à ta table de tous les jours quand même ?

« Une soirée spéciale ? » Renji n'était plus tout à fait certain de vouloir assister à sa propre fête tout compte fait. Il imaginait très bien ce qu'avaient pu inventer Rangiku et Rukia pour lui… Et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il avait craint le pire… Il avait eu raison ! Son sourire exaspérant toujours plaqué sur son visage, Ichigo avait ordonné au vice-capitaine de fermer les yeux alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'une des salles réservées. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire – à demi – de mauvaise grâce. Et Shuuhei avait fait glisser le shoji.

Le vacarme des conversations s'était tu… une seconde seulement. Une explosion, plus ou moins uniforme, transperça le silence ambiant. Un ouragan de « joyeux anniversaire ! » de « surprise ! » et d'autres vœux éclata d'un seul coup. Et avant que Renji n'ait pu contempler l'ampleur des dégâts, deux bras se refermèrent sur lui dans une étreinte digne d'un boa constrictor.

- Ça te plait ? lui demanda immédiatement la vice-capitaine de la dixième division, plus qu'existée, en le relâchant.

Renji hocha la tête sans même observer les alentours. S'en suivit bon nombre d'embrassades venant de Rukia, Hinamori, Yoruichi, Kiko – la nouvelle cinquième siège de sa division –, Orihime, Tatsuki, mortes toutes deux depuis plusieurs années et devenues Shinigami à présent, et même Isane et sa sœur, puis de vœux beaucoup moins effusifs de la part des garçons.

L'effervescence quelque peu estompée, Renji examina enfin la salle. Il se souvenait qu'une cloison la coupait en deux la dernière fois qu'il y était entré, une grande bannière rose bonbon criant « Joyeux anniversaire Renji » dans un horrible vert pomme accompagné d'un lapin souriant dont les doigts formaient un V, décorait le mur opposé à la porte. L'expression combinée des goûts hors norme de Rangiku, Orihime et Rukia, à n'en pas douter.

Le reste de la pièce avait cependant été aménagé beaucoup plus classiquement. Un buffet garni de pâtisseries en tout genre, des chaises et des fauteuils confortables et une grande place dégagée qu'il devinait faire office de piste de danse. Sur le côté opposé au buffet, s'ouvrait une immense baie vitrée donnant directement sur un jardin privé. Plusieurs fenêtres trouaient chaque murs, permettant à la clarté de la lune d'égayer les couleurs déjà scintillantes des lampes multicolores qui illuminaient la salle.

Une musique rythmée résonna alors et la fête commença. Distribution de cadeaux inutiles – livres, lunettes de soleil, kimono, bouteilles de saké, bons pour les bains publics… – chansons idiotes et embarrassantes, incontournable discours de remerciement, élaboré avec soin par l'heureux roi de la fête et enfin, pillage intensif du buffet et des réserves en saké des dixième et onzième divisions.

--

Il était aux environs de trois heures du matin et Renji était toujours raisonnable. Il devait assister cet après-midi même à la rentrée des classes de l'Académie et savait qu'une gueule de bois ne serait pas du meilleur effet sur les nouvelles recrues. Le vice-capitaine ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'idiot qui avait décidé que la cérémonie tomberait un premier septembre et que ce serait au tour de la sixième division de représenter le Goteil 13. Si jamais il le retrouvait…

Pour autant il n'avait pas dédaigné le moindre verre d'alcool, il n'était cependant pas en train de s'égosiller comme Kira, entraîné par Shuuhei, Ichigo, Keigo et Ikkaku sur cet engin maléfique que Tatsuki appelait « Karaoké » et qu'elle avait ramené de sa dernière mission dans le monde des vivants.

C'était Izuru, complètement "déchiré" selon les dires de Keigo, qui avait eu la brillante idée de défaire l'obi de son kimono sur le rythme lancinant d'une musique aux accents orientaux. Les chanteurs, trop occupés à déchiffrer des paroles au sens confus sur la machine infernale, n'avaient rien remarqué. Ce que Yoruichi s'empressa de rattraper.

- Excellente idée mon petit Izuru ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois arrivée sur la piste en arrachant violemment l'obi du vice-capitaine. Voilà qui va mettre de l'ambiance !

Et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Izuru se vit dépossédé de son obi pour ne plus porter qu'un hakama aussi bleu que ses yeux sous un kimono qui s'ouvrait indolemment sur son torse glabre alors que la jeune femme arborait fièrement la bande de tissu blanc entre ses doigts. Aussitôt le volume de la musique augmenta. Ichigo, remarquant le manège des deux autres, avait balancé son coude dans les côtes de Shuuhei qui avait monté le son de la chaîne hi-fi en beuglant des encouragements destinés au vice-capitaine de la troisième division. Et les joues rouges, tant de confusion que de l'alcool qui courrait dans ses veines, le jeune homme se laissa entraîner dans un déhanché endiablé mené par la métisse qui le retenait langoureusement, une main posée sur chacune de ses hanches. Lorsque la dernière note s'éteignit, Izuru n'avait plus sur lui qu'un pagne blanc bien qu'il se sente incapable de dire exactement à quel moment ses vêtements étaient tombés…

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Renji se pencha discrètement vers les filles assises près de lui à bavasser en observant les danseurs, pour leur suggérer innocemment de sauter sur l'occasion et passer une nouvelle chanson entraînante. Chose que Tatsuki et Rangiku se hâtèrent de faire : si elles pouvaient mettre ces messieurs dans l'embarras et se rincer l'œil par la même occasion, elles n'allaient pas se priver !

- Eh Ichi ! intervint Ikkaku d'un air goguenard. Chiche d'en faire autant ? demanda-t-il en désignant Izuru du menton.

- Moi je parie que non ! renchérit Kiko, ses longs cheveux mauves flottant derrière elle tandis qu'elle traversait la salle en prenant des paris sur l'hypothétique audace du nouveau capitaine.

- 2000 yens – soit environ 16,6 € – qu'il le fait pas ! intervint Tatsuki au bord de la crise de rire.

- Pari tenu, acquiesça Renji en tendant la main vers la jeune femme. Sûr que s'il a une motivation valable, il le fera ! ajouta-t-il en fixant intensément une des Shinigami présente qui rougissait.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS CHEZ VOUS ?! Et puis pourquoi je ferai un truc aussi débile ?! s'emporta alors Ichigo.

- Eh mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque ! s'exclama Shuuhei sans masquer son fou-rire. Aller Ichigo, fait pas la prude !

Le regard noir qu'il envoya à son homologue de la neuvième division prouva à tous qu'Ichigo était déterminé à remettre à leur place ces cinq emmerdeurs. Il fulminait. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se déshabiller devant tout le monde ! Déterminé, il se jeta sur Ikkaku dans l'idée de lui faire payer la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée brillante lui traverse l'esprit. Un sourire inquiétant accroché à ses lèvres, le capitaine interrompit son attaque et remonta sur la piste.

- Chiche ! clama-t-il, mais à une seule condition. Renji, tu m'accompagnes !

Les yeux du vice-capitaine manquèrent de lui sortir de la tête et sa mâchoire faillit s'aplatir sur le sol ; le traître ! Comment cet abruti osait-il l'entraîner dans ses ennuis ? Renji réfléchit un instant, il ne se sentait pas encore assez éméché pour accepter un effeuillage, mais s'il refusait comme il s'apprêtait à le faire… Une voix mielleuse et espiègle vint ronronner à son oreille :

- Et 2000 yens de gagné, 2000 !

Un grognement résolument agacé fut, avec un regard mauvais, la seule réponse qu'obtint Tatsuki. Elle l'avait pris à son propre jeu. Et il détestait ça !

- Un quart de siècle aujourd'hui et il est même pas foutu de nous faire un strip-tease… Tsss… Aucun cran… ajouta insidieusement la femme chat en tournant vers Renji son regard mordoré.

- Grande gueule mais rien dans le pantalon… insinua à son tour Shuuhei de la piste de danse où l'avait entraîné Rangiku pour un corps à corps enflammé.

Un éclat de rire général suivit ses paroles. Blessé dans son orgueil, Renji s'avança vers Ichigo, sur la piste que les deux danseurs désertèrent aussitôt. Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose que personne ne parvint à saisir à l'oreille de l'orangé qui pâlit, avant d'hocher la tête affirmativement, une moue résignée sur le visage.

- Puisque le gamin a besoin d'un exemple… Envoie la musique Kiko !

Une mélodie grave et chaude emplit rapidement la salle. Renji ignorait qui, mais quelqu'un avait dû balader ses mains sur les interrupteurs, toujours est-il que les lumières s'amusèrent à déserter toute la pièce sauf la piste de danse. Immédiatement, rires et discussions, cessèrent ; tous attendaient, impatients, le spectacle qui allait immanquablement commencer.

Dès qu'il fut certain d'avoir capté l'attention de tous, le regard de Renji se fit plus chaud, ses yeux sombres ne semblant plus être que deux éclats de braise incandescents ; ses hanches se balançant au rythme des accords suaves. Avec une lenteur effroyable, il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son torse, accrochant délibérément de temps à autre ses doigts aux pants de son yakuta comme pour l'ouvrir, de quelques millimètres seulement.

Lorsqu'une voix douce se joignit à la musique, le vice-capitaine fit remonter ses mains le long de son buste jusqu'à son visage avant de les passer dans ses longs cheveux qu'il libéra de leur entrave. Les lourdes mèches grenat, enfin dégagés, cascadèrent dans son dos et devant ses yeux. D'un mouvement fluide de la tête, il les rejeta en arrière tandis que l'une de ses mains reprenait le sentier tracé un peu plus tôt et que l'autre s'attaquait à son obi d'un incarnat plus sombre encore que ses cheveux. La fine bande de tissu résista longuement avant que le nœud ample ne lâche et que la soie pourpre ne daigne s'enrouler autour de son bras, ne retenant plus que partiellement le hakama chocolat.

La tête renversée en arrière, Renji s'empressa de faire remonter sa main libre sur son torse, transformant la fente de son yakuta sable en fenêtre béante donnant sur ses abdominaux. Ramenant brusquement son visage en avant sur un temps fort de la mélodie, il abandonna la pièce de tissu beige sombre et s'avança, torse nu, vers la brochette de filles qui se rinçait l'œil, exécutant au passage quelques pas de danse. Ses yeux ardents plantés tour à tour dans ceux de chaque membre de son public, il retraçait consciencieusement du bout de ses doigts les arabesques compliquées des tatouages sombres qui courraient sur ses pectoraux. C'était comme si, sous la pulpe de ses doigts, naissaient les enchevêtrements de lignes noires…

Un soupir, une exclamation ; la salle entière brûlait, se consumait de murmures. Les gestes de Renji, qui saccadés, qui fluides et sensuels, emplissaient les pensées et les esprits. Son sourire ravageur des grands jours, exhibé fièrement sur ses dents blanches, il laissait ses mains errer sur sa peau hâlée. On aurait dit celles d'un amant découvrant pour la première fois son corps tant elles étaient à la fois douces et avides de parcourir toujours une plus grande parcelle de peau. Aventurières sans oser pour autant aller trop loin, ses mains migrèrent doucement vers le tissu sombre du vêtement qui lui restait.

Toute la pièce retint son souffle. Deux doigts venaient de se faufiler entre le hakama et le corps basané du vice-capitaine. Un instant, une langue joueuse vint cajoler ses lèvres, reportant l'attention de tous sur son visage désespérément séducteur. Son sourire enjôleur toujours en place, le rouge de sa langue tranchant sur ses lèvres mates, personne ne reconnaissait dans ce "danseur" outrageusement sexy, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Même Rukia n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir son ami d'enfance ainsi. Et elle n'était pas la seule…

- Allumeur ! accusa Shuuhei en accordant un regard aux filles complètement absorbées par la prestation de son ami.

Renji ne fit aucun cas de la remarque de son collègue. La flamme dans ses prunelles redoubla d'intensité et son sourire s'étira encore davantage. Le poignet autour duquel serpentait son obi s'éloigna soudain le plus possible de lui ce qui entraîna la chute de son hakama qui atterrit sur le sol sans plus de considération.

Les respirations contenues du public se relâchèrent toutes en même temps, dans un sifflement admiratif ou appréciateur selon les cas. Il fallait concéder au second siège qu'il prenait soin de son physique plus qu'avantageux. Autant ses pectoraux et ses "tablettes de chocolat" étaient savamment sculptés, autant ses cuisses fuselées bien que musclées rappelaient celles des athlètes de haut niveau, et ses bras, burinés par le soleil, laissaient présager des muscles puissants.

Le boxer noir, souvenir de sa dernière visite dans le monde réel, qu'il avait préféré au pagne traditionnel, ne gâchait absolument rien au spectacle, moulant avec indécence la dernière partie de son anatomie encore cachée aux yeux de tous.

Bien décidé à faire durer le suspens encore un peu, Renji s'octroya le droit à quelques déhanchés incendiaires et autres regards provocateurs. Ses doigts s'amusaient insidieusement avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, le faisant descendre d'une poignée de centimètres avant de le lâcher pour qu'il reprenne sa place originelle.

- Renji ! s'indigna Kiko, la voix anormalement rauque. Arrête de nous faire languir !

Le jeune homme ne répondit que par un clin d'œil et un sourire évocateur. Oh non, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et gâcher tout son effet en se dévoilant trop vite ! Au contraire, il s'approcha plus encore de la table sur laquelle les filles étaient assises, rendant plusieurs d'entre elles – notamment Rukia, Orihime et Momo – plus rouge que ses cheveux et tendit la main vers Tatsuki. Après une seconde d'hésitation, cette dernière, un peu réticente, accepta l'invitation et finit par se lever. Aussitôt Renji l'attira contre lui pour une chorégraphie torride, totalement contradictoire avec le tempo sensuel de la chanson qui passait toujours. Il ne la lâcha que lorsque la jeune femme dont les mains reposaient, l'une sur son torse, l'autre sur ses fesses, s'écarta, trop gênée qu'il guide ses doigts entre son dernier vêtement et lui.

- J'ai déjà gagné, susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de la libérer.

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle, il la ramena à sa place avant de choisir Rangiku comme nouvelle partenaire. Beaucoup plus coopérative, la vice-capitaine s'accorda facilement à ses mouvements, suivant le rythme lancinant de la musique orientale dans un déhanché à faire pâlir d'envie les danseuses du ventre.

Mais ce que Renji ignorait, c'était qu'Ikkaku et Shuuhei avaient chacun promis à celle qui lui arracherait son dernier rempart un joli paquet de yens. Et dans une descente pour le moins sexy, la jeune femme emporta avec elle le bout de coton noir…

S'il y avait eu force de murmures lorsque le hakama était tombé, ce fut cette fois un cri unanime qui traversa la salle, à mi-chemin entre l'étranglement – ou le glapissement – et le "Waouh !" qu'avait clairement laissé échapper Yoruichi avec un claquement de langue appréciateur.

Nu, Renji était tout simplement nu, devant eux. Et le spectacle valait le coup d'œil !

Ses longs cheveux flamboyaient sur son torse et coulaient le long de son visage dont les joues se teintaient doucement de rose. Son buste se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure, donnant l'illusion que les lignes noires s'animaient sur sa peau sombre. Les entrelacs de fils d'ébène ruisselaient de son cou à son ventre plat pour finir par se jeter, chose ignorée de tous jusque là, sur la peau tendre de l'aine où ils traçaient des formes plus douces, plus rondes que sur son torse.

La courbe de ses hanches, gracieuse sans pour autant paraître féminine, semblait une invite aux caresses et paraissait presque fragile. La chute de ses reins se terminait par des cuisses glabres et musclées, preuve incontestable des entraînements intensifs du vice-capitaine. De même sa carrure large paraissait plus imposante encore, ses épaules tatouées et ses bras aux muscles saillants ballant de part et d'autre de son corps. Pourtant, ce qui retenait l'attention de tous ce n'était pas les moindres détails de sa physionomie enfin dévoilée. Non, ce qui accrochait irrémédiablement tous les regards, c'était ses yeux, redevenus chocolat bien que toujours incandescents et entièrement voilés par la stupeur.

Une seconde.

Une unique et minuscule seconde. Ce fut tout ce que Renji accorda à son public pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Juste le temps qu'il se ressaisisse.

Le temps imparti écoulé, le Shinigami sembla enfin retrouver ses esprits et se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle s'était réfugiée sa traîtresse. Son calme revenu, en surface du moins, il tentait de maîtriser son allure, avançant inexorablement vers la brochette de filles qui n'en revenait pas, sans paraître se soucier de sa nudité. Arrivé devant sa cible, il tendit la main, exigeant.

- Même pas en rêve ! s'exclama Rangiku, en réponse à son ordre muet. Je l'ai, je le garde ! ajouta-t-elle en crispant ses doigts sur le tissu sombre du boxer.

La tête haute, le vice-capitaine refit le chemin en sens inverse, jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse où il avait abandonné son hakama. La musique s'était enfin achevée et il était grand temps qu'il retrouve sa dignité !

- Mmm… so sexy !

Cependant, ce que Renji avait oublié, c'était qu'en tournant dos à son "public", il leur dévoilait une autre partie de son corps, ce que Kiko n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter… à sa manière. S'efforçant de ne pas accélérer son allure – jamais il n'avait autant souhaité utiliser un Shunpo, mais son honneur ne s'en remettrait certainement pas – il se hâta d'atteindre son vêtement qu'il fit glisser doucement long de ses jambes jusqu'à le rattacher avec l'obi qui ornait toujours son bras droit.

Et d'apparence aussi calme que si rien ne s'était passé, Renji, seulement vêtu de son hakama chocolat, s'approcha de son rival.

- A toi de faire mieux ! crâna-t-il en envoyant une claque sonore dans l'épaule d'un Ichigo dont le visage se décomposait.

***Premier septembre, salle de réunion de l'Académie, 15h32***

Renji rongeait son frein. Il avait réussi à ne pas étriper Hisagi lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Avoir défoncé trois murs couverts d'affiches et arraché tous les posters du Seireitei l'avait calmé, juste assez pour qu'il ne saute pas à la gorge de l'un de ceux qui l'avaient entraîné dans cette galère. A présent pourtant, il n'en menait pas large. Assis sur le côté d'une estrade, il écoutait, en feignant la plus grande attention possible, le directeur de l'Académie – et accessoirement capitaine-commandant du Goteil – psalmodier un interminable discours de bienvenue aux futures nouveaux élèves. Tout près de lui, son capitaine, toujours indifférent, semblait entièrement concentré sur le ton monocorde de son supérieur.

Devant eux, une petite centaine de futures recrues les observait curieusement ou dormaient. Rares étaient ceux qui prêtaient une réelle attention aux paroles du vieil homme. Une majorité des filles installées face à eux fixait instamment le capitaine Kuchiki, imperturbable, murmurant fiévreusement à l'oreille de leurs voisines lorsqu'elles croyaient avoir capté son regard. Si son supérieur ne s'était pas tenu juste à côté de lui, Renji en aurait soupiré de lassitude. Se rendaient-elles comptes d'à quel point elles paraissaient idiotes ?

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que les discours se succédaient et le vice-capitaine n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il aurait largement préféré remplir tous les rapports des treize divisions réunies plutôt que d'assister à cette fichue cérémonie ! En plus, il sentait le regard de Byakuya peser sur son dos depuis le début de la séance de torture, comme s'il cherchait à le surveiller – des fois qu'il ferait une bourde monumentale devant tout le gratin du Seireitei – ou s'il se moquait de lui. Et si le discours du vieux exaspérait Renji, le comportement de son capitaine l'excédait. Que ce soit parce qu'il le prenait pour un gamin ou à cause de ces satanées photos qui s'étaient retrouvées, il ne savait comment, sur son bureau, l'attitude de son supérieur le rendait fou de rage !

Byakuya lança un énième regard en coin à son subordonné. Depuis qu'il lui avait montré les photos qu'il avait dénichées dans un dossier, Renji n'avait plus osé croiser ses yeux. A croire que l'impétueux vice-capitaine était gêné. Le noble s'autorisa un sourire mental, gêné pour si peu ! Si jamais Renji apprenait qu'il avait suivi tout son effeuillage depuis la grande baie vitrée de la salle devant laquelle il passait par hasard, le serait-il encore plus ?

**The** **end**

* Shikakusho : je crois que c'est le terme désignant le haut de l'uniforme des Shinigami, mais je ne suis absolument pas sûre de l'orthographe de ce mot… S'il est faux, merci de le préciser, je me dépêcherais de rectifier !

Voilà ! Je suis enfin venue à bout de ce défi ! Je sais que j'ai pris mon temps, mais je tenais à faire de mon mieux. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

Bisous !


End file.
